


Ball and Chain

by Leya



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Humiliation, M/M, Non Consensual, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: Jensen and Jared are together for a long time now. They love each other but Jensen knows about Jared's secret wish, deciding to give him a present - and so one day Jared comes home and finds Richard chained to his bed, already prepared for him to use. I would prefer it to be non-con, with lots of humiliation because Richard can't help to get aroused even if he never wants this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Richard locked the door of his car and after weaving his way through the oncoming traffic he quickly made his way over to Jared’s house. A look at his watch confirmed that he indeed had to hurry but no way he would leave without congratulating.

The sound of the doorbell died away but to his relief he didn’t have to wait long for the door to open.

The moment Jensen recognized him the eyes of the younger actor lit up. "Hey, Richard. Glad you could make it. Come in!"

"Hi, Jensen." The older actor stepped over the threshold, curiously looking around. "Where’s Jared? I thought..."

"Sorry, man." Jensen smiled apologetically and closed the door behind them. "He wanted to be here but then the dogs got restless and so he took them for a walk."

"Damn." Richard felt rather disappointed. "I really wanted to wish him a happy birthday but I have to be at the airport in less than an hour."

"He’ll be back soon." Jensen put his arm around the shorter male’s shoulders, gently coaxed him further inside. "You know, you can always change your plans and stay until tomorrow. We have more than enough room for you. Jared would be so happy if you stayed for his party."

"I’m sorry, Jensen. But I can’t miss tomorrow’s audition for the leading part in the new series. It’s a one-off chance for me." Richard checked his watch again. "Are you sure Jared will be back soon?"

"Don’t worry. He will be back in a few minutes. Why don’t you sit down and I get you a beer?"

"I don’t think..." But Jensen was already gone. When he returned he had two already opened bottle in his hands and Richard took one with a resigned smile. "Alright. Since you are so convincing…"

They clinked bottles, drinking in comfortable silence. Minutes ticked by. Finally Richard put down his beer and stood up. "I’m sorry, Jen. I really am, but I can’t wait any longer. Please tell Jared... that..." The actor blinked and shook his head, desperately trying to fight back a sudden wave of dizziness. "Whoa... seems as if I’m really out of practice."

Jensen took a step nearer, concern evident in his eyes. "Rich? Is everything okay?"

Dazedly Richard looked up, his mind already too sluggishly to comprehend what Jensen said. "I’m..."

His knees buckled, the feeling of Jensen’s strong arms keeping him from falling face-first into the carpet the last thing on his mind before everything went black.

 

+++

 

It hadn’t been easy to use an enema kit on his unconscious friend but he had managed. With a satisfied smile on his lips Jensen put the used items away and returned to the bedroom.

Now that Richard was clean he could continue with his plan.

Pulling out the handcuffs he had bought especially for this occasion, Jensen cuffed Richard’s hands to the headboard, making sure of fixing them tightly around the slender wrists of the older actor, before he quickly moved over to the end of the bed, securing Richard’s ankles to the bedposts.

When he was done Jensen settled down between Richard’s spread thighs and took a moment to admire the lithe body in front of him.

_Jared would be so happy…_

Leaning forward Jensen buried his hand in the dark blond hair of his captive, enjoying the feeling of the silken strands running through his fingers before he allowed himself to explore the creamy white skin of Richard’s neck and chest.

_Who would have thought Richard to be this beautiful..._

For long moments Jensen relished the softness of the other actor’s skin before playfully teasing the lightly coloured nipples into hardness. Smiling he leaned forward, his hot breath causing Richard to shiver involuntarily before he closed his lips around one nipple, slowly sucking the small pebble into his mouth.

The next minutes he lost himself in the fascination of having someone completely at his mercy by sucking and tasting and licking, scraping his teeth over sensitive flesh while his fingers mercilessly pinched, twisted, pulled until the soft pink coloured skin had turned an angry and flaming red.

Finally satisfied Jensen settled back on his heels, admiring his handiwork. Richard looked so beautiful like this with his face slightly flushed, the redness of his abused nipples enticingly contrasting the paleness of his skin.

_Downright eatable._

Swallowing hard Jensen fought the sudden outburst of desire that urged him to go on, to claim Richard as his. It took all the willpower he had to suppress the feeling. Finally he shook his head, resolutely forbidding himself to even think about it. This was for Jared.

Time to move on.

Jensen leaned over the side of the bed, hand already stretched out for the bag he had put there when he suddenly realised that he forgot one important detail.

Taking one of the cushions Jensen wormed one of his arms under Richard’s body. It would have been better to prepare the bed before putting it to use but that couldn’t be helped now. Thankfully Richard wasn’t that big or heavy. Jensen carefully lifted him up, using his other hand to push the cushion beneath the older actor. With his hips propped up Richard’s legs splayed willingly, shamelessly displaying his body to Jensen’s hungry gaze.

Humming contently Jensen once again leaned over the side of the bed. Grabbing the lube he generously coated his fingers in the cold substance and placing the other hand on Richard’s cock he gently eased two of his fingers inside.

It was like gliding into a tight fitting glove.

Another wave of lust floated his mind but Jensen determinedly ignored it and continued to stretch Richard for what he had planned next, all the while stroking the shaft lying limply in a nest of dark-blond curls.

When the lube had been absorbed completely Jensen quickly added some more. Scissoring his fingers he turned his hand from side to side, enjoying the quivering muscles under his touch. The moment he let his nails scrape over the other man’s prostate for the first time his efforts finally paid off. Just a few more strokes and he was able to slip a cockring over the hardened flesh.

Another short search in his bag provided him with the next item he needed for his preparations. Returning his attention to Richard’s opening Jensen soon felt the muscles give way under his constant pressure, allowing the thick plug to slide in to the hilt.

Rubbing the stretched flesh of Richard’s hole in silent wonder Jensen was so engrossed in his actions that he almost overheard the soft moan indicating that his friend was about to wake up.

Jensen slowly continued stroking, eagerly waiting for Richard to regain consciousness. At first the older actor was just lying there, disoriented blinking into the bright neon light above his head. It was clear to see that his brain sluggishly tried to make sense of his changed surroundings.

When nothing happened Jensen decided to help things along by strengthening the grip he had on Richard’s cock.

Surprised Richard tried to jerk away from Jensen’s touch. "What are you… am I naked?"

Fully awake now the actor panicked, desperately pulling at the cuffs chaining him to the bed. "What the hell… Jensen! What are you doing?"

Still not willing to talk Jensen tugged one last time at Richard’s member, before possessively closing his hands around Richard’s ankles.

"Have you lost your mind, Ackles? Let me go this instant or…"

"Or what?" Jensen interrupted him harshly, hands slowly trailing up and down the pale, slender legs of his colleague. Richard really had beautiful legs, far more beautiful than he imagined them to be. Less muscled than his or Jared’s – but at the same time so utterly enticing. In silent excitement Jensen let his tongue follow the path his hands already conquered, ignoring the shocked cry of his friend.

"Get the hell off me, you sick fuck!"

Jensen looked up, shaking his head in mock regret. "Sorry, but I can’t. Not when I finally have you exactly where I want you to be."

"What are you talking about? And what… ah… Jensen!" Richard yelped in surprise when the other actor touched the plug wedged in his ass by pushing him deeper inside. "Jensen, stop! Please!"

Smirking Jensen repeated his actions, interestedly watching the almost painful movements of strained muscles as Richard’s hole clenched around the foreign object in a useless attempt to push it out of his body.

"Get this damn thing out of me!"

Squirming uncomfortably Richard tried to dislodge the grip Jensen had on him but the other actor just held him down until his struggles died away.

"Why are you doing this?" There were tears brimming in Richard’s eyes now and for a short moment Jensen felt something akin to pity but he quickly squashed the feeling, determined to see his plan through.

"It’s nothing personal, Richard. Really." Jensen shifted his position, slowly crawling over to the end of the bed. He got to his knees and carefully climbed over Richard’s sprawled body. As soon as his feet hit the floor he turned around and threw the older man a calculating glance.

"Do you remember when we finished season two and the whole crew went to the bar to celebrate?" Jensen suddenly started pacing. Back and forth, seemingly lost in thought but his eyes never left Richard’s face. "Jared and I got completely wasted this evening and we talked about the show and the actors and... well, to cut a long story short Jared told me that he wanted you. From the first moment he saw you he wanted to get into your pants."

"What?" Richard asked nonplussed, confusion written all over his face. "What are you talking about? Are you crazy?"

With two big strides Jensen was at his side. His usually calm green eyes full of barely restrained anger.

"Jared wants you and I decided to grant him his wish." His hand shot forward, mercilessly twisting the soft strands of Richard’s hair in his fingers. "It’s his birthday, Richard. And you are my gift to him!"

"You're delusional!"

"Am I?" The younger actor sneered in disdain. "All I’m doing is to give the man I love exactly what he wants. There is nothing wrong about it!"

"Jensen, please." Despite the desperate undertone clearly audible in his voice Richard managed to keep his next words soft and reasonable. "Do you really think Jared would approve of you chaining me to his bed? He loves you and whatever he might have told you it was just the booze talking. Hell, you both were drunk. Maybe he just wanted to make you jealous."

Jensen tilted his head to one side, thoughtfully regarding his captive.

"Untie me, Jen. Please. I won’t tell anyone what happened. I will just walk out this door and you never have to see me again."

The young man just smiled but something in his face must have given him away because Richard closed his eyes in open resignation.

When he patted the older male hair Jensen generously ignored the offending way he shied away from his touch. Given enough time he was sure that Richard would learn to mind his place. "Relax. It will take a while for Jared to come down here. We have a party today after all."

He walked over to the door.

"And don’t bother calling for help. The walls are soundproofed. The former owner used the room as a studio for his recording."

A happy tune on his lips Jensen climbed the stairs, secure in the knowledge that he had found the perfect gift for his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was finally over. Jared stood at the door, waving his friends goodbye before he went back into the living room where his boyfriend lounged on the couch.

"Are they gone for good? I couldn’t bear them any longer."

Jared buried his hand in Jensen’s hair, playfully tugging at the soft strands. "Don’t be nasty. They are our friends."

The shorter male snorted in disgust and Jared felt a short pang of sadness. From the beginning of their relationship it had been clear that Jensen despised his friends. Not because he didn’t like them per se but because they vied with him for Jared’s attention. Sometimes Jared wished for his lover to be a little less clingy and dependent but he loved Jensen far too much to reproach him about it.

"All I’m saying is that you should be more friendly."

Jensen raised his glass in a mock salute and drained the rest of his champagne. Placing the glass on the small table in front of the couch he gracefully got to his feet, stepping right into Jared’s personal space.

"Don’t you want to know about the present I got for you? Or aren’t you interested?"

"Of course I’m interested." Jared murmured in his ear, teeth gently scraping over the sensitive skin of his neck. Instinctively arching into his touch Jensen threw back his head, moaning in pleasure when he felt one of Jared’s hands slip under his shirt.

"Jared…" Although he wanted nothing more than to give in to the sudden desire burning in his veins Jensen batted Jared’s hand away, quickly stepping out of reach. When Jared tried to follow he held up his finger, effectively stopping his approach.

"Do you remember when I promised you that you can have whatever you want?"

Jared blinked in confusion, his lust-fogged brain clearly not able to change topics that quickly. "I’m pretty sure I haven’t even answered this question yet. So what did you come up with?"

"It’s a s-u-r-p-r-i-s-e."

"Jen…"

"I want you to take a guess."

"Jensen!" Jared whined, pulling the puppy dog eyes.

Laughing the older male shook his head, patting Jared’s shoulder. "You’re no fun, you know that? Fine, come with me. I’ll show you what I got you, birthday boy."

 

+++

 

Jared stood next to the bed, curiously looking down at his bound friend. He still wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about the whole situation.

At first it had been a shock. Walking into a room and finding one of his friends chained to the bed, all spread open for him to use as he pleased… and all that just because he once told Jensen in a moment of drunken weakness that he sometimes fantasized about his co-star.

It was wrong. Of course he knew that. Jensen had kidnapped their friend, had drugged him and stripped him naked, had humiliated him by touching him in the most intimate ways. He never would have thought Jensen to do something this despicable but on the other hand… on the other hand it just showed the depths of Jensen’s love.

Feeling slightly at awe at the incredible sign of confidence Jensen showed towards him by handing Richard over on a silver platter…

"Do you like it?"

Jared smiled, tentatively reaching out and flicking his finger against Richard’s straining cock. He ignored the sharp intake of breath it elicited from the older actor and turned around to hold out his arms.

Jensen quickly stepped into the warmth of his embrace, sighing happily and snuggling closer. "I really feared you wouldn’t understand. But I wanted to show you that I’m able to overcome my jealousy when... just tell me that it is what you wanted and it definitely will be worth it."

"It is." Jared answered and leaned in to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Jensen smiled and gently entangled himself from his arms. "Then I’ll let you alone now. Enjoy your present."

As soon as the door closed behind his lover Jared turned around, regarding Richard with an unreadable expression on his face.

"How are you feeling?"

The kindness in his voice seemed to startle Richard and for a short moment he saw the raw pain of betrayal shining in his amber coloured eyes. "What do you think? All I wanted was to wish you a happy birthday and look what it got me!"

He pulled at the handcuffs but just like all the times before the cold steel wouldn’t budge. "Are you going to untie me or are will you just stand there and stare?"

Slowly Jared made his way over to the bed. Placing one hand on the mattress next to Richard’s head he leaned forward. The older actor looked up, clearly expecting to be freed soon, but instead of opening the handcuffs Jared moved further down, pressing his lips on Richard’s quivering mouth.

"Do you know what you do to me? Can you even imagine how hard it has been to want you without ever having the chance to actually fulfil my desires?" Whispering seductively in Richard’s ear Jared licked a path down a stubby cheek, eagerly lapping at his Adam’s apple before he slowly made his way down Richard’s collarbone to his chest.

Richard stilled under his touch, a dark emotionless look in his normally so expressive and lively eyes. "Will you let me go?"

"No."

Richard closed his eyes and turned his head away from Jared’s touch. "Then you are just as sick as him."

This time the kiss was hard and brutal. Digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Richard’s chin Jared forced his lips apart and plunged in. Strengthening the grip he had on Richard to prevent him from biting down Jared took his time, mercilessly seizing the shorter male’s mouth.

When they broke apart Jared kept one of his hands on Richard’s face, gently rubbing his thumb over the older male’s cheek. "I’m sorry, Richard. I really am. But Jensen will always come first. Giving you to me means so much to him and I won’t throw it back in his face."

Feeling the last sparks of hope he had harboured in his chest dying away Richard once again turned his head to one side, not longer able to look at the man he once had thought to be his friend.

The mattress dipped when Jared positioned himself between his legs, his clothes scrubbing against the soft skin on Richard’s inner thighs. The moment Jared’s big hands began to explore his body he pressed his lips together, silently praying for this to be over soon.

"You never noticed how much I wanted you." Jared’s hands slowly slid upwards, idly playing with his still aching nipples. "Sometimes all I wanted was to throw you onto the next bed and fuck you right in front of the whole team."

The younger actor let his hands trail down the lithe body of his friend. A short brush against the tip of Richard’s still painfully erected shaft once again caused the older male to groan in an outburst of unwanted lust. Jared leisurely moved his hand deeper, fingers slightly prodding the base of the plug still buried deep inside Richard’s body.

"You are so beautiful like this." Fingers rubbing over edge of the toy Jared slowly pulled the plug inch by agonizing inch out of Richard’s hole, hungrily memorizing the way the abused flesh stretched over the biggest part before sliding it back in with a quick thrust.

Richard groaned again. Jared couldn’t help but notice how flushed he looked and with a mischievous smile he repeated the little game but this time he used the plug to keep him open while his finger trailed the rim of Richard’s hole, trying to push his way inside as well.

"Jared, please! Don’t!" Richard whispered in a panicked voice and although he was more than tempted to keep on playing Jared knew he wouldn’t last long if he kept up this game. One last pull and the plug slid free. Seconds later he worked open his zipper, cock springing free and with one swift movement he pushed deep inside the tight heat of Richard’s body.

 

+++

 

"We need to keep him."

Jensen looked away, thoughtfully gnawing on his bottom lip.

"I know you didn’t think this through but it’s the only way to protect ourselves from harm. We can’t let him go. Even if Richard won’t go to the police someone will notice. And then we’ll be ruined."

"But I thought... you know there are so many ways out here to get lost and..." He trailed off, the stern look on his lover’s face told him all he needed to know. Getting rid of Richard was out of the question.

Admitting defeat Jensen lowered his head, his mind already planning their next steps. "I know a rather isolated place at the coast."

Grinning Jared held up the keys to Richard’s car. "So... we’re going to keep him?"

Jensen closed his hand around the key, answering Jared’s grin with a smile of his own.

"We’re going to keep him."

 

END


End file.
